


Killer Smile

by minhonew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhonew/pseuds/minhonew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho succeeds in asking Jinki out...by using a pick-up line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Smile

"You've got a killer smile and it's murdering me."   
  
Jinki froze mid-way through shoving food into his mouth, chopsticks just infront of his parted lips. With the sudden pause, Jinki's grasp on the chopsticks loosened a bit and the noodles on it slid out, falling back down on to his bowl in a messy way and managing to splash some of the black bean sauce on the corner of his lips and on his left cheek (some even managed to land on his yellow t-shirt in peculiarly shaped dots). The other three occupants of the dining table simultaneously snorted, rolled their eyes and, in Jonghyun's case, dissolved into loud guffaws. Minho's face, however, remained carefully controlled of its reactions. But, when you stare straight into his eyes, there was no denying that he was nervous.  
  
"W-what are you talking about, Minho-yah?" Jinki asked when he had recovered from the initial shock. His cheek and lips were still smeared with the black bean sauce and he made no move to clean it up, most probably oblivious to the fact that he have them on his face.  
  
Minho resisted the urge to lean forward and lick the sauce off of his hyung's cheek. He had already made a mistake of saying what he had just said; he was not about to add more to his growing list of 'epic confession failures'. So, instead of repeating his earlier words, he opted for, "This  _jjajangmyeon_  tastes really good. I can see it in the way you smile that you enjoy it, too."  
  
Oh look, he just added another number to his 'epic confession failures' list. What the hell. Minho kind of just really wanted to put a generous layer of duct tape over his mouth right now if he could, thank you very much.  
  
"Umm, it is. The noodles aren't soggy or mushy," Jinki agreed, looking down at his bowl with a small smile. Minho almost cried in sheer relief, thankful that Jinki bought his lame attempts of steering the subject away from his failure.  
  
"They're cooked perfectly, ne hyung?"  
  
"Uh huh! Plus, the black bean sauce--"  
  
Kibum's left eye twitched in annoyance. "Oh for the love of...MINHO IS TOTALLY GAY FOR YOU, JINKI-HYUNG AND HE WOULD LOVE TO GET INSIDE YOUR PANTS, IF YOU DON'T MIND."  
  
This statement successfully got the dining room quiet for a split second before the atmosphere morphed into one akin to a chaos. The member's reactions were instantaneous: Minho's jaw dropped, Jinki froze once again, Taemin and Jonghyun have fallen off of their chairs and were now rolling around the floor with obnoxious laughter. Kibum sent a smirk onto Minho's way, who instantly recovered and gave him a dark glare in return before turning back to face Jinki.  
  
"Jinki-hyung..."  
  
"Is it true, Minho-yah?" Jinki cut him off, voice small and hesitant as wide, hopeful eyes settled on Minho's very own.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Minho admitted shyly. "But! But not the 'getting inside your pants' part! Umm...yeah...that can, uh, wait? When the time is right. I don't want to rush you into doing what you don't want to do...so yeah."  
  
Jonghyun made a face as he stood up. "Eww, Minho. You're so lame."  
  
"Shut up!" Minho hissed at the lead vocalist, who only ignored him and started walking out of the dining room, closely followed by a very smug-looking Kibum. 'Those bastards,' Minho thought, glaring at their rapidly disappearing backs. 'Embarrassing me in front of Jinki-hyung like that.'  
  
The rapper was about to plan his revenge if it wasn't for Taemin bidding a cheerful (and rather loud) goodbye to Jinki, effectively cutting his train of thought. He whipped his head back just in time to catch a mischievous-looking Taemin pressing a big kiss on Jinki's cheek. The maknae glanced meaningfully at the rapper and winked before snickering and fleeing the room.  
  
Minho scowled at the fleeing boy before turning back to Jinki, all traces of his earlier annoyance out of his face and replaced by a thoughtful look. "You've got something in here, hyung," he said, gesturing to Jinki's face.  
  
"Oh? Where?" Jinki blinked and ran his fingers over his face, miraculously missing the black smears on it.  
  
Gathering up some courage, Minho finally leaned across the table and swiped his thumb over the smear of sauce on Jinki's lips and cheek. Afterwards, he sat back down and licked the pad of his thumb before giving the older boy a charming smile. "So, Jinki-hyung. Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night for some  _jjajangmyeon_?"  
  
"I...I'd love to!" Jinki agreed, smiling brightly. On his teeth were several black spots, undoubtedly from eating the black bean noodles. Normally, other people would have been disgusted by such a sight, but not Minho. Actually, he found it really, really, really,  _really_  adorable.  
  
Jinki was absolutely adorable.  
  
'Oh goodness...I'm whipped,' Minho thought.  



End file.
